Whirlwind Fighters
by aj173682
Summary: Sequel to Wind fighters I have adopted it
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys I know its been some time so I want to say sorry for uploading slow but I just have a lot going on but here is the story I adopted from Avain1991 this story is called Whirlwind fighters I hope you enjoy please before reading go read windfighters on Avain1991 page first before reading this.**

Our story picks up almost 3 years since we have left our heroes. Naruto and Temari were taken on a training trip by their new Master Jiraiya the Sannin. Jiraiya has taught them many new things. But most Important is that he taught Naruto the fourth's most famous move the flying raijin.

When not busy with his own training, he and his wife to be, Temari, trained there Genin. The most improved was Naruto's little sister.

Kyouki was a young woman with long silver hair with brown almost black eyes and a face mask that covered her face from the nose down. She was wearing a dress similar to Kurenai Hatake the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha however her dress was violet with black wrappings.

She had become very proficient in her Taijutsu. Her brother had picked it out special just for her. Her Genjutsu was very good she was getting very close to her mother in the art.

Konohamaru was turning into a Naruto junior. Temari teased him saying he was almost getting as bad as Lee "being a Naruto clone." Konohamaru had messy brown hair that stuck straight up wearing a blue headband to keep it out of his eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black cargo pants with a brown weapons pouch on his right hip. This was Konohamaru Sarutobi. He was an all around ninja he was good at just about everything. Naruto even taught him the Rasengan.

The last Genin was Konohamaru's Girlfriend. Hanabi Hyuuga She was wearing a forest green battle Kimono that allowed her free movement which helped her most since her fighting style required her to be flexible and as moveable as possible. She was the team medic and also the best of the group at hand-to-hand combat.

Assistant-captain of team Naruto was the beautiful and lovely Temari. She wore a white battle Kimono, on her back was a picture of a raven with its wings spread. Her hair still in it's four ponytails. Her cloth-covered Naginata was always with her while her fans were closed and tucked in her kimono. Temari had mastered both her wind and water chakra's. She had also mastered Raven's wing and had come far in a lot of areas.

And the captain was the white wolf himself, Naruto Hatake. He wore black Anbu pants, black long sleeve shirt with his special Jonin flak jacket, white fingerless gloves with chakra-metal on his knuckles. He also had a white cloak with a wolf on its black with black flames on the bottom with red Kanji reading WHITE WOLF on it. Naruto also had a white face mask on with his headband around his forehead. He had

mastered his wind and lightning chakras. Jiraiya told him he is Kage on everything but Genjutsu. Jiraiya was going to teach him sage mode.

(Flashback)

One month before team Naruto's return to the village hidden in the leaf's. We find our young heroes in demon country. It was a chilly morning and in a red tent we find the 17 year old Temari snuggled up to her husband to be. That boy was the 16 year old Naruto Hatake.

Temari slowly opened both eyes and smiled at the sight of her Naruto-kun. She carefully got out of his grasp. She quickly grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around herself.

When she came out of the tent she noticed that only Kyouki was awake. She was sitting in a tree watching the son rise. Temari jumped up and sat next to Kyouki, who laid her head on Temari's lap. Temari slowly played with her hair.

"Temari why don't boys like me. I'm really nice and I'd make a great girlfriend but no one likes me" Kyouki said sadly.

Temari kelp playing with her hair and took a deep breathe. "Kyouki your a great girl never forget that but with who your brother and father are. Little boy's are always afraid. Dont worry your time when some boy has the balls to ask you out. Trust me I know I was the same way because of my father and brothers are" Temari replied.

"But you and big brother were a political marriage?" Kyouki confusingly replied.

"That is true and it wrong at the same time. You see when I first came here to the leaf village we went and saw the Hokage. So when I looked at all the boys that were possible going to marry me. Your brother stood out. By the way he look at me it was love at first site. That's why he tried so hard against that duck butt Sasuke. He wanted me and he got me and stood up to my dad at the same time. That will happen for you to so don't worry okay" Temari smiled at her sister in law.

A few hours later everyone was on the road when they were attacked by a giant wall of water. Three guys with black cloaks with red clouds came out of nowhere.

Jiraiya was quick to act (earth style mud wall). Naruto followed it up with (wind style great breakthrough).

All three jumped out of the way when the leader of the group of three spoke.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki my partners are Hidan and Kakuzu. We are the Akatsuki. We have come for you jinchuuriki of the 9 tails. Surrender or we will kill the kids and the girl" Kisame grinned wickedly with anticipation.

"You just made a big mistake one you threaten my team with my little sister on it but you threaten the woman I love I'm going to turn you into sushi and feed you to the toads" Naruto said as he pulled Striking Fang out and rushed Kisame.

Kisame smiled and readied himself as the two swords touched Naruto noticed that he was losing chakra fast.

"You noticed that your losing Chakra. Well Samehada eats chakra. That why your going to lose and come with us 9 tails jinchuuriki " Kisame laughed.

Naruto disengaged with Kisame and jumped back 20 feet just in front of Temari who was guarding the kids.

Jiraiya jumped back then used (Earth style rock wall) "There that will give use a minute for my plan." Jiraiya said.

"What's your plan sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Just trust kid." Jiraiya replied.

(Summoning Jutsu) Jiraiya yelled out as a giant toad popped up.

"Good Bunta your here ." Jiraiya said.

"Yes Jiraiya but why have you called me." Bunta replied.

"I need you to get the kids out of here talk them to Mount Myōboku for the time being" Jiraiya said.

"That a good idea sensei then me and Temari can back you up" Naruto replied.

"Sorry kid" Jiraiya chopped him in the back of the neck knocking him out. He quickly caught Naruto and gave him to Temari. "Girl love him and keep him safe as best you can. He is the chosen one he will do great things one day with you by his side" Jiraiya started to cry.

"But why. Why not come with us" Temari cried.

"It's the end of the line for me I don't have much time left anyway. I got maybe six months left and this is how I want to go out, good luck. Bunta get them out of here" Jiraiya said.

Bunta grabbed them all and puffed away. Jiraiya took a moment to gather natural energy to go in to Sage mode.

The stone wall exploded everything slowed down and went white for Jiraiya his last thoughts were how happy he was to have been in his god son's life.

 **Well there you have it hope you like the first chapter please tell me what you think.**


	2. The Return

Flashback part 2)

Naruto starts to come to his senses and notices his neck hurts. Then he remembers everything and shoots up.

"Temari where's sensei and where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto we're at Mount Myōboku and Master Jiraiya stayed behind so we could get away savely." Temari sadly said.

Naruto put his head down and Temari rapped him up in a hug. The genin gave their sensei's some space.

After the death of Jiraiya Naruto and Temari decided that they needed to head home so after a few days they were reverse summoned from where they were. Naruto sealed Jiraiya's body to bring back for a proper burial.

One night one the way home Naruto was watching the sun set everyone was in there tents. He watched the colors across the sky when two arms went around his waist.

"What's on your mind Naruto?" Temari asked.

"My life." Naruto replied.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Temari asked concerningly.

Naruto took a few deep breaths " "Temari there are somethings I probably should have told you a long time ago. I'm not really a Hatake I mean I am but I'm not." Naruto said.

"Naruto what do you mean your scaring me" Temari said.

"Sorry let me backup. 16 years ago on the night I was born my real parents died while saving the village from the 9 tails. My mom and father were Minato

Namikaze the Yellow Flash and the 4th Hokage and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death.

So the day I was born the 9 tails attacked the village and my parents gave their lives to protect the village. But the thing is they couldn't kill it so they sealed the beast inside me but it's a different seal from your brother's its killing the 9 tails and giving me its chakra. It mixes with my own giving me massive reserves of chakra.

I hope you don't think any different of me Temari. I LOVE YOU and if i lost you. I don't think I could live without you. You mean that much to me " Naruto teared up hugging her pulling her close.

"Naruto nothing you do could change how I feel about you. I LOVE YOU TOO. You are the man I fell in love with not that beast you are a hero. You are my hero, my soulmate." Temari said as she reached up and pulled his mask down. She got on her tippy toe to slowly kiss him.

On the other side of demon country the three people responsible for Jiraiya's death were at a there campfire.

"Why would you let me sacrifice him Kisame" Hidan yelled.

"One I don't believe in your little religion. Two he gave me a fight that I have never had before. He almost killed us. That's why we didn't take his body with us. We will honor him in death and let him rest. Jiraiya was a true Warrior and should be honored as such" Kisame said.

Both his teammates were pissed but with him being in charge and more powerful than them there was nothing the could do.

(Present time)

The two eternal chunin were once again on gate duty. Both were daydreaming till they noticed a group of travelers making there way to the gate.

As the group got closer they noticed it wasn't just any group of people it was Naruto Hatake and Temari of the Desert with Naruto's genin team.

"Hey Naruto where's that old perv Jiraiya" Kotetsu said.

Naruto looked at him with somber eyes that both chunin put their heads down. The eyes nearly shot out of there head. If Jiraiya a Sonin can be killed what's it say about them.

"I'm sorry, but you should go see lady Hokage she is expecting you" Kotetsu sadly said.

Naruto nodded he turned to his Genin " "You guys go home Temari and we'll report to the Hokage".

All three kid nodded and took off homes.

Naruto took Temari's hand and continued to the Hokage tower. Before they reached said tower they came across their old puggly teammate

"Naruto , Temari it's been a long time." Choji smiled.

Temari smiled back "It's good to see you too Choji where's Ino? I look forward to catching up with her.".

Choji weakly smiled and put his head down "Ino and I broke up about two years ago".

" O my god I'm sorry Choji" Temari tried to comfort Choji.

"It hurt a lot at first but I'm better now I also retired from being a ninja" Choji said.

Temari looked shocked. Naruto spoke "You did what? Why Choji?".

"I became the head chef at my dads new restaurant. It a really upscale place. I love it tho. It's my real passion" Choji smiled.

"That's good that you found something you really love to do. I'm sure will see you around. I owe Temari a nice dinner anyhow." Naruto laughed.

"Yes he does, but we must see lady Hokage. So will catch up later ok Cho?"

Choji smiled at his two friends and left for his dad's restaurant.

The couple continued to the tower finally they made it and and Shizune was at the desk.

Shizune was going through her daily when she look up to see everyones favorite couple standing in front of them. She got really excited and jumped out of her seat.

" O my it's been so long you guys are finally back. We all have missed you. Shizune pulled both into a big hug. "Lady Tsunade is waiting for you, so go on in." Shizune smiled.

After being released from their hug both Naruto and Temari moved towards the door.

As Naruto goes to knock on the door he hears "enter" from the other side of the door.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk finishing up her last bit up paperwork for the day. When she heard Shizune talking. She smirked it had been a while since she has seen the Hatake boy and his Sand Princess.

As the couple walked threw the door. She noticed they seemed sad she got up to greet them. "Naruto, Temari it's been so long. You got taller Naruto and Temari you've grown into a lovely lady" Tsunade smiled.

Temari weakly smiled back " Thank you Lady Hokage".

"Your welcome Temari but please tell me where is my prevy teammate I hope he didn't rub off on the Naruto or the children" Tsunade laughed.

Both Naruto and Temari both put their heads down " Grandma Tsunade. Master Jiraiya has passed on. He gave his life so we could escape from the Akatsuki" Naruto teared up.

Tsunade felt like someone squeezed her heart her knees buckled when Naruto caught her. Tsunade broke down she wrapped her arms around Naruto and cried into his shoulder. Temari wrapped her arms around Tsunade to give her more support.

"No no no… he can't be gone why is it that everyone I care about leaves me. Why Dan Nawaki Kushina now you too Jiraiya it's just not fair…" Tsunade. Cried.

After an hour in the Lady Tsunade's office both Naruto and Temari were eager to go home. As they made their way home.

As they reached the door their were both tackled on the spot and brought into a bone crushing hug as the happy cry's of "MY BABIES HAVE RETURNED" were heard around the world.

Kurenai had been waiting at the door since her daughter came earlier that day.

It had been three year since she laid eyes on her son and daughters. She was beyond happy that all of her babies were home.

"Mom you're crushing us" Naruto choked out

Finally after nearly crushing Naruto and Temari's ribs she let them go. Both Naruto and Temari were happy to be home and happy to be breathing again.

"Mom were glad to be home " as Naruto wrapped his mother in a hug as well.

Temari walked over to find here father in law leaning against the wall reading his little orange book.

"I'm happy to see you made it home safe welcome home" kakashi looked up from his book and patted Temari on the head she smiled at him before returning to her husband to be.

"Now that your home we should throw a party where is Jiraiya" Kurenai said.

"Mom that's something i want to tell you guys. Master Jiraiya was killed in battle with 3 members of the Akatsuki. He saved us so we can get away. Their after all the tailed beasts. That's all the intel we got on them." Naruto said, his head down with Temari holding him tightly to comfort him.

Kurenai turns and gives Kakashi a look. Kakashi takes a deep breathe.

"Temari and Kyouki can we have a minute with Naruto" Kakashi asks.

Kyouki leaves for her room. Temari lingers for a moment before heading to Naruto's room.

"Son as much as i pains me to tell you this but ... You are the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox. And your real father was my sensei Minato

Namikaze the 4th Hokage." Kakashi said.

"Your real mother was Kushina Uzumaki. We're so sorry to have lied to you for all these years " Kurenai cried.

"Please stop …" both Kurenai and Kakashi were crying they both knew this day would come their son they raised would hate them for lying all these years.

"Please stop I've known this since I was 5 years old." Naruto said.

"What? how? " Kakashi asked.

"When I was 5. I snuck in to the Hokages when you were meeting with him and I overheard you two talk about everything. So I've known that for a long time. Please don't cry I know you guys think I hate you but I don't.

You two raised me, loved me, fed me. So how can I hate you. You protected me. Yes I will love my birth parents but you will always be my Mom and Dad. I love you both." Naruto said with tears leaking down his face.

Both Kakashi and Kurenai tackled him in one big family group hug. Kurenai thought to herself "Good. My sweet baby boy still loves me and I'll always love him" she smiled and cried tears of joy.


End file.
